


The Laundromat

by Hnybnny



Category: AdventureQuest Worlds, DragonFable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnybnny/pseuds/Hnybnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble for the OTP prompt of 'i'm in my underpants in a laundromat waiting for my clothes to get washed and your clothes are in the machine next to mine and i noticed that when you put your clothes in they were all covered in blood what the fuck' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Laundromat

Artix rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet repeatedly, noticeably uncomfortable. His gaze kept flickering from the few people in the local laundromat down to the timer on the washer that was ever so slowly ticking down from fifty minutes- the faster it got done, the better. The man heard a giggle from across the room and his head snapped up, hoping that it wasn’t directed at him, but the source of the giggle, a white-haired woman, seemed preoccupied with a discussion on her phone, and a sigh of relief left him.

The reason for him being on edge? It was quite simple- at the moment, Artix von Krieger was clad in nothing but a tight pair of black boxer-briefs speckled with cartoon skulls. 

Laundry day had crept up on him this time around, and he was left with a basket full of dirty clothes and nothing clean to wear later except for his current outfit. Surprisingly enough, or  _ unsurprisingly enough _ , this was a common occurrence. The only option left to him was, obviously, strip down near-naked and hope to the Avatars above that no one stared. He moved his hands from the washing machine to his arms, and idly rubbed them in an attempt to rid his tanned skin of the goosebumps. Did they have to keep this place so cold?! Ugh… At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to curl up with Daiymo under his warm blankets. Either that, or for his clothes to be done being cleaned.

The soft chime of the bell above the glass door brought Artix out of his self-pitying, and he risked a glance at who it was. He recognized the woman from the few times they happened to wander into the laundromat at the same time, but had never started up a conversation with her. This probably wasn’t the best time to break that, either, considering his current scantily-clad nature. She strolled in through the door with a small basket of laundry in tow, brushing messy brown hair away from her face with a free hand. She wore a purple tank-top and ripped denim that displayed her extremely long legs-  _ dang, that woman was tall _ , Artix noticed with a hint of cherry blush creeping over his cheeks. He decided to turn his attention back to the timer as the click-clack of sandals grew ever closer. 

He bit his lip as the sound stopped right next to him; the stranger opened the washer adjacent to his and began piling her laundry in. Artix risked a glance upwards and realized with a pang that nearly all the other washers were empty… and this woman chose the one next to his. Lovely. As if his embarrassment couldn’t be any greater and- was that  _ blood _ on her clothes? Side-eyeing his washer-neighbor, Artix saw numerous articles of clothing that were splattered with a dark shade of rust. Now, the man would have understood if perhaps it had been pants that had been stained- he may of been naive, but he understood women’s needs and such. But this seemed to be  _ everything _ that was coated in (what he hoped wasn’t) blood. 

_ What. _

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed deeply, concern rising in his gut. Should he say something…? He was prepared to open his mouth when the woman slammed the lid of the washer down, and looked him straight in the eyes. 

Or rather, she looked  _ down _ for an uncomfortable period of time and then met his gaze. She smirked. Wiggled her eyebrows. And then walked away, leaving Artix in confused silence staring after her, his blush now having darkened considerably.

Staring after  _ her _ ,  **and** the knife that was haphazardly shoved into a belt loop.

Another glance at the timer on both of their machines, and Artix sighed deeply as he realized she’d be back soon enough… and before his clothes would be clean.  _ Lovely _ .


End file.
